Solar energy directing and storing systems have been proposed heretofore, including means for reflecting sunlight to a heat absorbing medium and absorbing and storing or redistributing heat from that medium. Such proposals have included installation of the systems within a building structure and included essentially the reflection of sunlight through a window or the like onto an absorbing means. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,302, 3,971,359, 4,026,269 and 4,043,316.